Jasmine
by cutiehooty
Summary: Grissom's daughter blames Sara for her family brake up
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine

Jasmine Grissom sat in her room doing her homework when there was a knock on her door

"Come in" said Jasmine the door opened and in strolled her mom

"You ready to go to your dad's" said Sofia

"Yep" said Jasmine grabbing her backpack "Mom is she gonna be there"

"If you mean Sara then yes and you be nice young lady" said Sofia as they left the house and climbed into the car they drove to Grissom's house they got out of the car and knocked on Grissom's door. The door opened and Sara stepped into view

"Hey Jas" said Sara Jasmine didn't answer her she said goodbye to her mother and went off to find her dad

"Hey dad" said Jasmine giving her dad a hug

"Hey my little butterfly" said Grissom

"Dad why do you still call me that I'm like eleven now" said Jasmine "so what are we doing today"

"Well Eckley's just paged me in to the lab so you're going to be here with Sara" said Grissom

"Again that really sucks dad" said Jasmine glaring at Sara

"I know I won't be long" said Grissom heading out the front door once he had left Sara turned to Jasmine

"So what would you like to do" asked Sara with a smile

"Nothing with you why don't you get lost" said Jasmine shoving passed Sara and going into her room slamming the door behind her Sara sat on the sofa and sighed she had to put up with this every time Jasmine came over. A loud thumping noise interrupted Sara's thoughts she stood up and walked down the hall to Jasmine's room and opened the door but the room was empty then she heard another thump from further down the hall so she carried on walking till she got to the door of her room opening the door she found Jasmine pulling all of her stuff out of the closet and throwing it out of the window Sara rushed over and grabbed Jasmine's arms

"Hey stop that right now young lady" said Sara

"No I won't I hate you, you stupid bitch it's all your fault you broke up my family" said Jasmine pulling her arms out of Sara's grip and chucking Sara's brand new shoes out of the window so Sara slipped out into the hall pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she flipped it open and dialled Sofia's number

"Curtis"

"Hey Sofia it's Sara you need to come over to Grissom's right away Jasmine's really angry she's throwing all my stuff out of the window" said Sara

"Ok I'm on my way" said Sofia and she hung up Sara flipped her cell shut and stuck her head around the bedroom door

"Jas your mom's on her way over" said Sara pulling her head out of the way just as Jasmine through a book at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine

Chapter two

Ten minutes later Sofia arrived at the house she knocked on the door just as Sara opened it

"Hey Sofia thanks for coming" said Sara

"It's ok were is the little madam" said Sofia

"Master bedroom" said Sara so Sofia walked down the hall and into the master bedroom she walked over to Jasmine and slipped her arms around her waist pinning down her arms

"Get off of me mom" said Jasmine struggling against Sofia's grip

"No young lady now you clam down" said Sofia gripping Jasmine tighter and she stopped fighting and began to sob "I know sweetheart"

"Mom I just want dad to come home" sobbed Jasmine

"Sweetie you have to understand that dad and I don't want to be together anymore" said Sofia stroking Jasmine's hair

"BS mom I know it's because of Sara I wish she would just piss off I hate her" said Jasmine

"Hey that's enough of that young lady now you apologise to Sara right now" said Sofia

"I won't" said Jasmine

"Right young lady you are going to apologise to Sara now or you will be grounded for a month" said Sofia starting to get cross

"I said no" said Jasmine glaring at Sara

Right young lady get in the car now" said Sofia frogmarching Jasmine outside to the car leaving Sara to clear up Sofia drove to the crime lab and took Jasmine to Grissom's office "Now you sit on that chair and stay put while I find "Now you sit on that chair and stay put while I find your father"

Once Sofia had left the office Jasmine grabbed her bag and left the lab she walked through the door straight into Catherine on her way in

"Jas where are you off too" asked Catherine

"As far away from my Mom Dad and Sara as possible" said Jasmine and she broke into a run Catherine pulled out her cell to call Sofia just as she came out of the door

"Cath Jasmine hasn't gone past you has she" asked Sofia

"Yeah she said she wants to get as far away from you Griss and Sara as possible" said Catherine "she's taken this split real bad hasn't she"

"Yeah and she blame's Sara" said Sofia "she chucked all Sara's stuff out of the window"

"Oh god I know the feeling Lindsey was like it with Warrick to start with then when Eddie died she changed" said Catherine giving Sofia a hug they pulled apart when a small voice came from behind them

"Mom I'm sorry" said Jasmine burying her head in Sofia's shirt

"Hey it's ok come on lets go home" said Sofia opening up her car they got in and drove home when they arrived Jasmine was asleep so Sofia lifted her out carried her into the house and tucked her into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine

Chapter Three

The Following day Grissom went over to Sofia's house to speak with Jasmine about her behaviour towards Sara and he was not happy when he arrived Jasmine was giving Sofia a hard time about having to be with Sara again that night

"Dad" said Jasmine noticing her father through the window she speed over to the door and opened it but when she looked at her father's face she could see he was not happy

"Grissom thanks for coming" said Sofia as Grissom came in the door "Jasmine your father and I need to talk to you about Sara" Jasmine sighed

"That's enough right in the lounge and sit down now" said Grissom raising his voice slightly and Jasmine did as she was told "Now I arrive home from the lab to find Sara in a right state and she tells me you young lady have been throwing her stuff out of the window, calling her every name under the sun and generally treating her like some you wipe of the bottom of your shoe" Jasmine looked at her father her face crumpled

"She deserved it she took you away from mom" said Jasmine starting to cry

"Jasmine your mother and I were drifting apart long before Sara arrived" said Grissom just as a knock sounded at the door Sofia went to open it and found Sara on the door step

"Sara hi come in Grissom just having a chat with Jasmine" said Sofia just as a shout erupted from the lounge

"You can't marry Sara you can't" said Jasmine running out of the lounge and straight into Sara "how could you" Jasmine began to hit and kick Sara

"Hey stop it ouch" said Sara as Jasmine kicked her while Sofia tried to get hold of Jasmine

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" shouted Jasmine as she kicked Sara just as Grissom dragged her off and carted her upstairs to her room where he snapped

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SARA HOW DARE YOU NOW YOU WILL STAY IN HERE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO COME OUT" shouted Grissom

"Gil come on leave her now clam down" said Sofia pulling him out of Jasmine's room he went down stairs to where Sara was stood tears in her eyes

"Hey come here" said Grissom giving Sara a hug

"I just want her to like me" said Sara through tears as Sofia came down the stairs with Jasmine behind her

"Sara Jasmine has something she would like to say to you" said Sofia nudging Jasmine

"I'm sorry Sara" said Jasmine

"Its ok" said Sara

"Right Jasmine your going to Catherine's tonight" said Grissom "Sara needs to rest"

A little while later Sofia dropped Jasmine at Catherine's and headed to the PD

"So how's life" asked Lindsey

"Rubbish my dad's gonna marry Sara" said Jasmine

"You know Sara's not that bad" said Lindsey "I never used to like her much but she kinder all right when you get to know her"

"Really ok I'll try and get on with her" said Jasmine

"Girls that was Grissom I have to go in so Lindsey your going to Nan's and Jasmine your going to Sara's" said Catherine loading the girls into the car she dropped Jasmine off first

"Hey" said Jasmine as she entered Sara's apartment

"Hey it's time to go straight to bed" said Sara

"Ok" said Jasmine and she went to bed leaving Sara stood in the lounge with her mouth open

A few hours later Sara went to be tired from her long day she hadn't been asleep long when her bedroom door opened and Jasmine came in she walked quietly so not to wake Sara and climbed into Sara's bed beside her she then snuggled up to Sara and fell asleep. Sara stirred and smiled when she saw Jasmine cuddled up to her fast asleep she kissed the child's head snuggled herself back up in the quite and fell asleep again happy that Jasmine seemed to be accepting her at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine

Chapter Four

The next morning Sara woke up and found that Jasmine was no longer in her bed so she got up and went into the kitchen where she found Jasmine ready for school and eating her breakfast

"Morning" said Jasmine as Sara entered the kitchen

"Good morning sweetie" said Sara

"I'm not your sweetie" said Jasmine picking up her school bag and heading out of the door. Sara sat down at the table and sighed she just wanted to be able to get on with Grissom's daughter.

Meanwhile across town Grissom and Sofia were dealing with a stabbing when Sofia heard foot steps behind her she drew her gun and spun around

"Police stay where you are" said Sofia but the guy drew a knife and stabbed Sofia in the abdomen she fell to the floor as the guy ran off. Grissom heard Sofia shout and came running around the corner saw Sofia and called for the medics on the way to the hospital Grissom phoned Sara.

"Sidle"

"Sara its Grissom I need your help its Sofia she's been stabbed" said Grissom

"Ok where do you need me" said Sara

"At Desert Palm Hospital" said Grissom

"Ok see you there" said Sara she closed her cell and dashed into the bedroom she threw on some clothes grabbed her car keys and headed to the hospital. When she arrived she spotted Grissom she didn't even need to ask about Sofia the look on Grissom's face said it all

"Oh Gil baby I'm so sorry" said Sara putting her arms around Grissom while he cried into her shoulder

"How am I going to tell Jasmine" said Grissom through tears

"I can do it if you like" said Sara just as Catherine and Jasmine walked through the swing doors

"Dad where's mom is she ok" asked Jasmine

"She didn't make it sweetie" said Sara

"No your lying I want my mom" said Jasmine pushing past Sara she ran down the corridor while Sara chased after her Jasmine burst through the doors of the resuscitation room just as the nurses where removing the tubes from Sofia's body

"Mommy wake up" said Jasmine walking over to where Sofia's body lay still and lifeless just as Sara came through the swing doors

"Jasmine come on sweetie" said Sara putting her hand out to Jasmine but Jasmine turned on Sara

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY FAMILY NOW MY MOM''S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" shouted Jasmine bursting into tears just as Catherine came through the door

"Hey come here hunni" said Catherine pulling Jasmine into her arms

"I just want my mommy back Auntie Cat" sobbed Jasmine into Catherine's shoulder

"I know baby I know" said Catherine rubbing circles on Jasmine's back as she carried her down the corridor towards Grissom by the time she reached Grissom Jasmine had fallen asleep on Catherine's shoulder

"Is she alright" asked Grissom

"She's very upset but sleeping now" said Catherine as Grissom lifted Jasmine into his arms

"Thanks Cath" said Grissom as Sara joined them in the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine

Chapter Five

"Jasmine time to get up" said Sara it was two weeks after Sofia's death and Jasmine's first day back at school

"Go away" said Jasmine pulling the covers over her head

"No I will not go away young lady your dad's been called into the lab and he's asked me to make sure you go to school so get up now" said Sara Jasmine pushed back her covers and climbed out of bed pushed past Sara and stormed into the bathroom. Sara went into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast for Jasmine she was just buttering the toast when Jasmine stormed into the kitchen she snatched the toast from Sara and began to eat it

"Right madam I've had enough of this behaviour from you" said Sara "It's got to stop"

"You can't tell me what to do because you are not my mother" said Jasmine grabbing her bag and going out of the door slamming it behind her. Sara sighed and began to eat her own toast when her cell began to ring

"Sidle"

"Sara its Grissom I got a triple and a B and E has just come in can you cover it" asked Grissom

"Sure where is it" said Sara walking down the hall and into the bedroom to find some clothes

"Address 1645 summerset view" said Grissom

"Ok see you" said Sara she chucked her phone onto the bed and began to dress once she was done she grabbed her car keys and set off

When she arrived Sara discovered it was a small scene a broken window and a few items of jewellery where missing she was just finishing processing when her cell began to ring

"Sidle"

"Sara it's me listen Jasmine's school just called me she's been fighting and they want someone to go and collect her I'm stuck with this triple murder could you go get her for me" asked Grissom

"Sure I'm just about done here anyway" said Sara

"Thanks Sara" said Grissom

"No problem" said Sara closing her cell she grabbed her kit and walked back to her car she got in and set off for Jasmine's school when she arrived she was shown to the principals office where Jasmine was sitting on a chair sulking

"What's she doing here" said Jasmine when she saw Sara enter the office

"Your dad's busy at a scene so he asked me to come get you so young lady car now" said Sara Jasmine stood up and followed Sara to her car Sara unlocked the doors and got into the car but Jasmine stayed standing on the pavement "Get in the car"

"I'm not going with you" said Jasmine and she turned and began to walk off down the road Sara got out of the car and began to follow Jasmine.

"Jasmine get back here right now young lady" said Sara as Jasmine reached the bottom of the road she was going to turn the corner but Sara managed to catch up to her and slip passed her "Right Jasmine do I have to call your father"

"I don't care you go call him" said Jasmine so Sara pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialled Grissom's number

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil it's me I'm with your daughter but she's refusing to get into the car" said Sara

"Put her on" said Grissom Sara handed Jasmine the phone

"Hello" said Jasmine

"Right young lady you will get in the car with Sara right now or you will be grounded" said Grissom

"Ok" said Jasmine handing the phone back to Sara she walked back down the street and got into the car

"Thank you" said Sara into the phone "Bye" she put her cell back in her pocket and walked back to the car and got in she began to drive heading for the crime lab

"Why did it have to be you that came to pick me up" said Jasmine

"Because your dad's stuck at the lab" said Sara "You want to tell me what happened"

"This girl said it was a good thing my moms dead one less cop on the street" said Jasmine "So I thumped her"

"Well she was wrong about what she said but you still shouldn't have hit her" said Sara

"She disserved it and anyway you can't tell me off your not my mom just my dad's latest whore" said Jasmine

"Hey don't you dare call me that you know all I want is for us to get along" said Sara

"I will call you what ever I like you broke up my family" said Jasmine as they pulled into the lab car park

"No you will not young lady I'm marrying your father in three weeks weather you like it or not" said Sara

"Not if I can help it" said Jasmine getting out of the car and going into the lab where she saw Nick and Warrick "Uncle Nicky Uncle Warrick"

"Hey Jas" said Nick

"Jasmine get back here now" said Sara

"Go away Sara I hate you" said Jasmine just as Grissom came around the corner

"Jasmine in my office now" said Grissom Jasmine followed her father down the hall and into his office closing the door on Sara "Oi open that door now" Jasmine unlocked the door and Sara walked into the office

"Right young lady fighting in school, mouthing off to Sara and me, not doing your homework what is next Jasmine" Said Grissom

"Getting rid of her" said Jasmine picking up a pen from Grissom's desk and chucking it at Sara

"Hey stop it Jasmine I've had enough of you treating me like this it's not my fault your family broke up and it's not my fault your mom died all I want is for you to be happy for your father" said Sara

"yeah well I'm not I just want my mom back and my family back but I can't my mom's dead and even if she wasn't you took dad away from her you should have kept your legs shut" said Jasmine throwing another pen at Sara

"Right that's it young lady your are grounded" said Grissom

"I don't give a flying fruit cake dad" said Jasmine storming out of the office she stormed down to the locker room and went in it was empty as Jasmine moved around the door way she spotted Sara's wedding dress hanging from the end locker she then spotted a pair of scissors on the bench she picked them up and walked over to Sara's dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine

Chapter Six

Jasmine unzipped the covering to revel Sara's ruby red wedding dress she grabbed the bottom of the dress and cut it right up to the top just as Sara and Catherine entered the room followed by Grissom

"So you'll be my chief bridesmaid then Cath" said Sara then she saw Jasmine and her dress "You little bitch"

"JASMINE HOW DARE YOU" shouted Grissom he walked over to Jasmine and spanked her hard "That is it young lady you are grounded for a year" said Grissom "get to my office now" Jasmine stormed down to Grissom office.

"Look at my dress it's ruined" sobbed Sara

"No actually if you look she's cut it up the seem so with the help of my mothers sewing machine I think I can fix it" said Catherine

"Oh really thanks Cath" said Sara drying her eyes "Right don't you think we should get madam home"

"Yep and she's going straight to her room" said Grissom they headed to Grissom's office where they found Jasmine crying

"Right young lady get to the car" said Sara Jasmine was going to answer back where she saw her father was glaring at her so she grabbed her bag and stormed to the car Grissom and Sara following behind her

When they got home Grissom sent Jasmine straight to her room where she stayed until dinner was ready they had just finished dinner when Grissom's cell rang

"Grissom"

"Griss 419" said Catherine "can you come in"

"Sure" said Grissom closing his Cell "I got to go in 419"

"Ok see you later" said Sara

"Any trouble with madam just call me" said Grissom as he went out of the door

"Right Jasmine it's just me and you now and we are going to have a talk" said Sara as she filled the dish washer

"Ok" said Jasmine as they walked into the sitting room and sat down

"So why do you hate me so much" asked Sara

"Because my dad left my mom for you and this girl at school said that once you and my dad are married it's bye bye Jasmine" said Jasmine

"What do you mean bye that" asked Sara shifting a bit closer to Jasmine

"Well you and dad will have a baby and boot me off to boarding school" said Jasmine beginning to cry

"Is that what you think we would never do that sweetie" said Sara

"Oh Sara I'm so sorry" said Jasmine beginning to sob

"It's ok hey how about we get changed into our jimjams and watch a movie eh" said Sara

"yes please" said Jasmine jumping up "Oh and by the way I do love you Sara"

"I know sweetie" said Sara once they where changed Sara and Jasmine settled down to watching the movie. A few hours later Grissom arrived home to find Sara and Jasmine snuggled up together on the sofa fast asleep

"At last" thought Grissom "my two favourite girls getting on"


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine

Chapter Seven

The next morning Sara awoke to the sound of rustling then a loud thump she sat up and found Grissom laying in a heap on the floor covered in papers

"What happened" asked Sara trying not to laugh

"I tripped over your suitcase sized hand bag" said Grissom scoping up his papers "I've been called in"

"Ok see you later Gil" said Sara with a yawn as he went out of the door it was then that she noticed her bag was open she bent down and picked it up

"Morning Sara" said Jasmine coming into the room

"Morning and just where do you think your going" asked Sara

"To Auntie Cat's" said Jasmine walking towards the door

"Oh no your not young lady you are grounded so you can just turn yourself around take yourself back to your room and get started on your homework" said Sara

"How about you shut your mouth and keep out of my business" said Jasmine

"Don't you dare speak to me like that get to your room" said Sara and Jasmine stormed past Sara pushing her as she went and went into her room slamming the door

Sara sighed and went into the bathroom she turned on the shower took off her clothes and got into the shower where she stayed until it went cold as she stepped out of the shower she heard a rustling sound coming from the sitting room so she put her towel around herself and went into the sitting room where she found Jasmine going through her handbag.

" Hey what are you doing" asked Sara making Jasmine jump dropping Sara's bag and what she was holding Sara walked over and picked up her bag but before she had a chance Jasmine grabbed what ever it was she was looking for and hid it behind her back "Jasmine what where you looking for in my bag"

"Nothing" said Jasmine

"Jasmine you have two seconds to give me what's behind your back or I'm going to tell your dad" said Sara Jasmine looked at Sara and slowly pulled her hand from behind her back and handed Sara a small round object "A Tampon sweetie have you started your period" Jasmine nodded and burst out crying

"I didn't know who to tell that's why I wanted to go to Auntie Cat's" sobbed Jasmine

"Oh hunni why didn't you just tell me" said Sara

"I was scared" hiccupped Jasmine

"It's ok it just means your growing up hey come with me" said Sara she took Jasmine into her bedroom and opened her bedside draw she pulled out a packet of always and handed it Jasmine "Here I think towels will be better for you at the moment"

"Ok I'm gonna go take a shower" said Jasmine "oh and Sara thanks"

"Your welcome listen you can tell me anything" said Sara

"Ok" said Jasmine going into the bathroom Sara smiled to herself and began to dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine

Chapter Eight

"I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna throw up" said Sara it was the day of the wedding and Sara Catherine Lindsey and Jasmine where getting ready

"Your gonna be fine" said Catherine as she brushed Sara's long dark hair she then clipped it up and put Sara's tiara on "there"

"Right Lindsey your turn" said Sara and she went off to put on her dress Lindsey sat in front of Catherine and Catherine brushed her blonde hair out so it was straight down her back then set her flower headband on she then did the same to Jasmine then Catherine brush her own long ginger hair clipped it up like Sara's and set her own flowers on top

"Shall we put our dresses on now mom" asked Lindsey

"Yes girls" said Catherine and went into the bathroom to put on her own dress when Catherine came out of the bathroom wearing her red bridesmaid dress she found Lindsey and Jasmine in there red dresses and red shoes "You look lovely girls"

"So how do I look" came Sara's voice from behind Catherine. Catherine turned around and gasped

"Oh Sara you look beautiful" said Catherine as Sara stood in her beautiful ruby red dress and shoes just as there was a knock on the door it was Nick

"Oh Sara you are beautiful Grissom's one lucky bloke" said Nick

Meanwhile as Brass's house Grissom was even more nervous than Sara

"Gil will you just relax" said Brass as they stood waiting for Warrick and Greg to arrive

"How can I relax I'm finally marrying Sara for god sake" said Grissom just as Warrick and Greg arrived

"Right lets go" said Grissom and they headed to the church

"Right lets go Girls" said Catherine and they all piled out of Sara's house and into the waiting while stretch limo. When they arrived at the church Jasmine and Lindsey walked in front of Sara and Nick and Catherine behind holding the back of Sara's dress as the wedding march played Greg began to sing

_Here comes the bride _

_The groom runs to hide_

"Shut up Greggo" said Warrick slapping him

The vicker began and within half an hour he pronounced Sara and Gil husband and wife. They all headed to the hall for the reception when they arrived Jasmine began to strop

"Oi madam cut it out don't ruin your fathers day" said Sara

"No one even remembered did they" said Jasmine

"Remembered what" said Sara

"That it's my mom's birthday" said Jasmine starting to cry


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine

Chapter Nine

Sara turned to Jasmine her anger building up inside

"That's not true" said Sara

"Yes it is" said Jasmine

"I've had enough of this" said Sara she walked over to Grissom and pulled him to one side "Please tell me it's not Sofia's birthday today"

"Erm well it is actually" said Grissom

"What why didn't you tell me of all the days for our wedding to take place Gil" said Sara

"How was I to know that Sofia was going to be killed five weeks before our wedding" said Grissom "Where's Jasmine is she ok"

"She's stropping over there" said Sara but when she looked over to the table by the door Jasmine had gone "Great I'll find her" Sara was about to go out of the door when Catherine called to her

"Hey where are you off too" said Catherine

"Jasmine's run off again Gil forgot to tell me that it's Sofia's birthday today" said Sara "so now Jasmine's even more pissed off with me"

"I'll go and find her I've got a good idea where she is anyway" said Catherine "Oh and tell Gil he's gonna get a slap"

"Ok thanks Cath" said Sara and she went off to join Gil.

Catherine left the hall and headed over to the grave yard across the street she walked down the path towards where Sofia had been buried the previous week when she drew near the grave she saw Jasmine sitting on the grass next to it crying Catherine walked quietly up to Jasmine so as not to scare her

"Jasmine hunni are you ok" Said Catherine bending down beside Jasmine

"It's my mom's birthday Auntie Cat and no one even cares" sobbed Jasmine

"Oh baby come here" said Catherine and she pulled Jasmine into a hug "I know its hard sweetie"

"Auntie Cat I wish it was you who married my dad not Sara" said Jasmine

"I think Uncle Warrick might have had something to say about that" said Catherine with a laugh

"Auntie Cat do you think my dad's happy with Sara" asked Jasmine

"yes he is" said Catherine they stood up and began to walk back to the party

"Auntie Cat could you help me with something" asked Jasmine

"Sure" said Catherine

When they got back to the party Jasmine walked up to the dance floor and grabbed the mike

"Ok everybody could I have the bride and groom to the front please" asked Jasmine Sara and Gil walked down to the front and Jasmine began to sing

Oh, Why You Look So Sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

When Jasmine finished singing everyone clapped Jasmine dropped the mike and ran over to Gil and hugged him tight she then turned to Sara

"Sara I'm very sorry for all the trouble I've caused" said Jasmine and she threw her arms around Sara's neck


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine

Chapter Ten

It was after midnight when Sara and Grissom bid farewell to their guests it was then that Sara realised that she had not seen Jasmine for a while

"Gil have you seen Jasmine" asked Sara

"Not since she sung to us why" asked Grissom just as Nick and Warrick walked up each carrying a sleep child Warrick had Lindsey and Nick had Jasmine

"Hey Sara we found these to at the back of the hall out like lights the pair of them" said Nick just as Catherine came rushing into the hall

"Has any one seen…" Catherine started then she spotted Warrick holding a sleeping Lindsey

"Bless their little hearts their out cold" said Catherine "I think we'd better get home"

Grissom lifted Jasmine into his arms and carried her out to the wedding car opened the door and put her in he and Sara then climbed in and headed home when they got home Grissom carried Jasmine into her bedroom and laid her onto the bed Sara then removed Jasmine's dressed and slipped on her P.J bottoms and tank top she then tucked Jasmine into bed and went to find Grissom

"Well Mrs Grissom are you ready for some fun" said Gil he was stood in his boxers with two glasses and a bottle of champagne in his hands

"Oh yes Mr Grissom" said Sara she unzipped her wedding dress and let it fall to the floor to revel red lace underwear and a black suspender belt Gil nearly orgasmed on the spot

"Bloody hell Sara are you trying to give me a heart attack" said Gil as Sara stepped out of her dress and shoes she then dragged Gil into the bedroom.

The End

Thank you for reading


End file.
